Interesting Conversations and Jealousy
by bubblybutserous
Summary: When Levi and Eren hear Jean and Connie having an uhhhh... interesting conversation about Mikasa's body, Levi tends to show his jealous side.


**I do NOT own Attack On Titan or any of its characters! If I did, I would have killed off Jean a LOOOOOONG time ago.**

**Enjoy!**

_3RD Person POV:_

It was a day like any other for Corporal Levi and Eren Yaeger. They had both met in the hallway by coincidence and made for the dining hall. Though, they wouldn't expect to hear what they heard going on there.

Once the two arrived, they immediately heard a conversation being held at the table between Connie and Jean. All it took for Eren was to hear them say something about Mikasa and his ears took hold of the conversation. She wasn't at breakfast that morning, though she hardly ever was. She and Eren were siblings, and now he was curious.

Levi, however, had already listened to this interesting quarrel, and was by now furious. All they were talking about was how hot and "Sexy" Mikasa was, and how they wished to have their wicked way with her. He and the Oriental girl had been together for a year, and it was no secret. Levi slammed his palms on the table, standing to look at the two brats with even colder eyes than usual. He calmly walked to their side of the table and looked at them both for a moment, before grabbing the backs of their head and slamming them together. They both looked at him sheepishly and muttered apologies, but Connie kept going on about how he viewed her, and Eren came up as well and bonked him on the head, making him fall to the floor, before sitting back at his seat. Levi however, walked into the hallway.

As you might not know, even though Levi acts tough around others, he can be quite unsure about himself. He gets worried that Mikasa will find someone better suited for her.

He walked all the way to her room, where he opened the door to find her getting dressed, her chest exposed. She quickly turned around to find her partner frowning, and could see worry and jealousy in his eyes, a rare talent nobody else seemed to have.

She was still very shy about her body, and tried to cover up, but Levi strode across the room in no time, cupping her face in his hands. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes and sighed in content as he took in the faint smell of lavender and honey she carried. She merely let him do as he pleased, knowing he was upset at the moment. They stayed that way for a while, before more jealousy overtook him, and he attacked Mikasa's neck with his mouth.

All the while he was nibbling and licking at her neck, he possessively whispered, "Mine." into her neck, like a chant.

He bit a particularly sensitive spot, sure to leave a mark, and Mikasa mewled, her soft noises pushing him further, and pushed her flat onto the bed, where they ended up staying all day, not letting each other out of their vice grips as they thrashed around under the sheets.

The next morning, Mikasa woke up to a snoring Levi, with his arms wound tightly around her. She smiled, before realizing a certain red fabric was missing from her room- her scarf.

She quickly removed herself from Levi's grasp, and walked into the bathroom, where she looked at her reflection. She gasped as she saw many bite marks and bruises along her porcelain neck, and she quietly whimpered as she brushed one with her fingertip. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, and looked up to see Levi and his lazy smirk, nuzzling her neck. She realized they were both stark naked, and blushed.

She turned to face him and placed her hands delicately on his toned chest. "Have you seen my scarf?" She nearly caught him smirk in satisfaction as he said, "The old thing was ratty, so I washed it. It's still damp, and I wouldn't recommend wearing it today." Mikasa frowned and looked back at her neck in the mirror and sighed.

Levi tilted her chin up to meet his gaze and said, "Do not be ashamed. They'll just know you're mine." She still frowned, and reluctantly let him go to change, wincing as she pulled her pants up.

Little did she know, Levi purposely washed her scarf so Connie and Jean would see the marks he left on her. It made him feel like a dick to see her so insecure and embarrassed, damn it was like she was about to cry, but he oddly found himself smug.

Damn. Levi's messed up.


End file.
